


S.COUPS

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Being Lost, Character Study, Cities, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Desert, Friendship, Full Circle, Hip Hop, M/M, Running, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, Time Loop, al1, fan assumptions, numbers, street performer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: i was afraid and anxious since i was all alonenevertheless we met on thirteen different paths and eventuallya complete bond has formed leading us to our brightest moment





	S.COUPS

**Author's Note:**

> finally done!! I can't wait for the comeback that's dropping in another 5 hours from where i am lol

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

Indistinct chattering, cars honking. Such was the city life. He gave the background noise no attention as he crossed the street with the most confident steps that he could muster.

Of course, always fake it until one makes it. He didn’t belong here in the city, although he was quite gifted at playing the role of the chameleon. Although he’d originally trained as a vocalist, maybe with time he could mold himself into the perfect hip-hop performer. Eventually, he would fit himself into the city scene. 

Two cars passed him by, each going in opposite directions. He paid them no mind and kept walking.

_ Why could he see himself walking with his face turned in the opposite direction that he was going in? _

Out here in the city, there was so much to discover, but he didn’t know what exactly he had come to look for in the first place. It was like a dream, a location where no one minded anyone but themselves and everyone carried on with their own affairs, lost in their own bubbles. A place where any dream could be accomplished. He could run down the streets even though no one was chasing him, and he didn’t have to halt at stop signs because they read  _ 17 _ in plain white font instead of  _ STOP _ .

He was always running from time, but time seemed to be running backwards. The day’s journey would end at the exit of a parking lot, where signs would say  _ Exit Only _ and warn  _ Wrong Way,  _ but he was so confused because no matter what he did, it was impossible to first locate the entrance. 

He soon discovered that all signs, not just the standard red octagonal ones, said  _ 17 _ . 

It was easy to get lost in the city. No one would notice anything out of place and offer help because they were all too wrapped up in their own bustling lives.

He could be running with no destination in mind and pass the same landmarks multiple times, such as the other day when he swore he saw the same graffitied warehouse doors more than once. He didn’t stop to look too closely because at the last minute he decided that if he had to get stuck going in circles anywhere in the world, at least it was a city where dreams didn’t make sense and one had all the time in the world. Still, shortly after passing the set of doors the sixth time, he passed them again within the next five minutes, and that was when he ran down a different street because the one he was on currently seemed to get darker and dirtier with every passing. 

\---

Sometimes, he dreamt that he was in the desert. It was easy to identify the location because the ground was made up of cracked soil and the terrain was flat for miles on end, bordered by a rocky mountain range.

When he looked ahead of himself, there was nothing but miles and miles of lonely desert. But in his dreams when he looked over his own shoulder, behind where he was standing, there was someone else in the desert with him. 

Another boy with white-blond hair stood several meters behind him, as though he had been waiting all this time. And suddenly, when S.Coups turned around to face him, he didn’t feel as alone as before. 

**Author's Note:**

> the last part of s.coups' isn't in italics because in the teasers, it's the only ending that's in full color pledis wHAT DoES tHis meAN


End file.
